


I can feel the Chemistry

by deadpoetssocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Derek, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hills, Chemistry, First Dates, M/M, Nerd Derek, Nerd Stiles, Non-Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetssocks/pseuds/deadpoetssocks
Summary: Derek is the hot new science technician at Beacon Hills. Need I say anything else?





	I can feel the Chemistry

It’s a fairly average Monday morning for Stiles as he walks to first period chemistry. He hefts his rucksack higher on his right shoulder as he pushes through the double doors and enjoys the squeak of his converse on the beige plastic tiles of the science corridor. The worn displays of students’ work flap away from their dry blue-tack bindings in the wind his casual ambling creates. The bell has just rung so most people are already settling down to class, their chatter a pleasant buzz in the background, but Stiles isn’t bothered about being late. No need to get flustered this early in the morning, he thinks.

That is, until an actual Greek God steps out of the technician’s room next to his lab. And that is no exaggeration; the guy is 6ft of pure hotness. Rugged dark hair blends into rugged dark stubble, spread evenly over the strongest jaw line you ever did see. A pair of thick, equally strong eyebrows reigns over intense green eyes. His shoulders are broad and strain against the starched material of his white shirt, the sleeves of which are rolled up to the elbows to reveal veined and thick forearms. A pair of black braces runs over said shoulders, accentuating the perfect V of his torso. Stiles doesn’t need him to turn around to know that his butt is going to be round and mouth-wateringly firm. Heaven knows something else of Stiles’ is firm, looking at those thighs in those tight black trousers. 

However looking at this beauty from afar is nothing compared to when they lock eyes. The other man’s widen slightly and Stiles promptly throws himself through the door of his chemistry class, much to his teacher’s annoyance. In a daze, he manages to find his seat at the back and slumps down into it. He knows that Scott is looking at him with concern and trying to get his attention, but he can’t bring himself to respond right now. He has some serious thinking to do.

*****

Hot Technician’s name is Derek. He’s taken a year out before applying to university and is doing paid work experience at Beacon Hills High after transferring to the area with his family. Stiles wishes that he could say he found all this out by actually speaking to Derek in person, but alas, the information he gleaned came from the ‘Staff Profiles’ section of the school website. 

There are, however, a few positives to be taken from all this, Stiles muses as he crosses the quad to go to lunch. One, Derek is pretty much the same age as him seeing as he is only taking one year out before applying to university and Stiles is also applying at the same time. Two, rumour has it that Derek has been doing a little bit of his own stalking as well. Only Derek isn’t quite as sneaky as Stiles (it’s a Stilinski family trait) and actually resorted to asking people the name of ‘the tall skinny kid with the moles’. Stiles laughs and shakes his head as he pushes through the double doors at the end of the science corridor. In all fairness to the guy, his lack of subtlety is kind of adorable. 

As if on cue, Derek walks out of the doors as Stiles enters. They both stop abruptly and stare at each other. The tips of Derek’s ear turn a dusty pink, a blush which travels down his neck below his collar. Stiles traces the movement of colour greedily with his eyes, settling on the bob of Derek’s Adam’s apple as he swallows. 

Stiles moves his eyes hastily up to Derek’s. May as well give it a go.

‘Hi man, I’m Stiles.’ He sticks his hand out awkwardly in front of him, rocking back on his heels and hoping that Derek doesn’t find him too cringey. 

Much to his relief, Derek accepts his hand and gives it a firm shake. ‘Derek.’ He doesn’t say anything else, but doesn’t remove his hand from Stiles’ either.

A silence stretches between them, which they both try to break at the same time. 

‘I don’t suppose-‘

‘Would you like-‘

Both of them flush this time and look at their feet as their hands fall free. 

‘You first’ says Derek with a small smile. Stiles notes the cute bunny teeth with glee.

He takes a deep breath and says ‘Do you want to go grab lunch in town? There won’t be much left in the canteen by now and I’m starving.’

Derek considers his offer for a minute then nods. ‘I would very much like that, though I’ll have to change into something more casual first’ he says, gesturing to his perfectly fitting suit, complete with shiny black waistcoat today. 

‘Yeah sure man, that’s cool.’ What he doesn’t mention is that he likes Derek in a suit thank you very much, but then again Derek probably looks insanely hot in whatever he is wearing. Or not wearing. 

*****

Later on, after burgers and curly fries and a trip back to Derek’s place in the Camaro (a frickin’ Camaro!) Stiles finds that yes, Derek does indeed look incredible in various states of undress. However he thinks his favourite look on Derek is the soft, shy smile he gives Stiles when they are curled up on the couch after.

‘I hope you didn’t have a lesson after lunch’ remarks Derek.

Stiles smirks and twists in Derek’s arms to face him. ‘I may possibly have had Chemistry with Harris’.

Derek just rolls his eyes and says ‘I’ll show you Chemistry’ before drawing Stiles in for a slow, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge science nerd so this was quite enjoyable to write. Inspired by the arrival of a very good looking science technician in real life, though sadly without an outcome like in this fic. 
> 
> Please leave kudos!


End file.
